


Love Through A Child's Eyes

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Something About Sophie [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitter Mycroft, parent!strade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Prompt: I ADORED the last one. Can I have one where Mycroft had to babysit Sophie (at his work of course) and Sophie asks why Greg and Mycroft aren't married?

   Mycroft had also learnt in the time he had known the girl that she was very polite, intelligent, and independent. It was an inspiring feat to note in a young child. That being said, she was also still very impressionable and had taken to subtly trying to copy him; his speech, his mannerisms, and much to Greg’s amusement, his every move.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkfairyforever22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/gifts).



“Are you sure this is okay, Myc? I don’t want to impose on whatever top secret behind the scenes things you’ve got going on.”

Mycroft laughed a little. “Of course it’s alright, Gregory. I volunteered, didn’t I?” He assured Greg with a teasing smile. “No secret behind the scenes things today.” Then he carefully knelt on one knee to be more on level with Sophie. The smile turned gentle and Greg loved him even more for it. “We’re going to be okay, aren’t we, Miss Sophie?” He asked gently but in a distinctly ‘I am talking to a fellow adult’ voice that Sophie seemed to love. It didn’t hurt that she liked how Mycroft called her Miss Sophie, either.

Sophie clapped her hands and nodded emphatically as if convincing her father that it was the best idea ever. Mycroft nodded once, silently ending Greg’s fears. “She isn’t at all an imposition. I’m delighted she wants to spend time with me.” He added as he stood up straight again. “Now be off with you before you’re late and you start blaming me.” He made a shooing motion but Greg stepped closer to steal a quick kiss from him and Sophie before dashing away with one last wave of his hand.

Sophie giggled at her dad being silly then turned and took Mycroft’s hand. Mycroft squeezed the little hand gently and smiled down at her. He nodded his head in the direction of his office and pointed to the doors with a half bow for extra measure. “Shall we, my dear?” He asked theatrically. Mycroft had found out quite quickly that his new favourite thing in all of existence was a Lestrade smile. Gregory and his daughter definitely shared the same cheeky grin.

 

In Mycroft’s office he had pulled an extra chair up to the end of his desk. The seat was slightly higher than was usual for a standard chair but it meant that once Mycroft had helped Sophie get situated in it, she could sit comfortably at the same level as that which he worked at.

Mycroft had also learnt in the time he had known the girl that she was very polite, intelligent, and independent. It was an inspiring feat to note in a young child. That being said, she was also still very impressionable and had taken to subtly trying to copy him; his speech, his mannerisms, and much to Greg’s amusement, his every move.

As Mycroft worked through the files he had on his desk (appropriate for Sophie’s eyes, of course), he watched out of the corner of his eye as Sophie did the same with the stack of paper he had given her. When he tapped a stack of files against the wood, Sophie copied. When he wrote his various handwritten letters, Sophie drew her pictures. When he signed his name at the bottom of a page, Sophie carefully printed her own. Mycroft, being ahead on his workload anyway, always waited as she completed that last task.

When Mycroft looked up from flipping his last file closed he came eye to eye with Sophie who had obviously been staring at him for some time. At first Mycroft thought that perhaps she had become bored with drawing, however the look in her eyes was not boredom but curiosity.

Intense curiosity.

Mycroft moved the file to a pile on the edge of his desk and leant forward on his forearms. “Is something the matter, my dear?” He asked with a small smile.

Sophie didn’t reply straight away. Instead, Mycroft watched her as she tilted her head to the side and then down to look at Mycroft’s hands. Mycroft followed her gaze but saw nothing wrong. Sophie reached across the desk and Mycroft let her take his hand in her much smaller ones. “You and daddy hold hands a lot.” She said in lieu of an answer. Mycroft nodded.

“That’s right. We do.”

Sophie nodded back. “You and daddy kiss a lot.” That made Mycroft laugh a little.

“Yes we do.” He replied patiently.

“Does that mean you’re going to marry my daddy?”

Her question shocked Mycroft into silence. That definitely wasn’t what he had been expecting to come from that inquisitive look. Something to do with his work, yes; something to do with Sherlock, perhaps; but questioning whether he was going to marry Gregory? Never had that thought crossed his mind.

Well, not quite. Of course the topic itself had crossed his mind but it had until then been a distant musing amongst the constant battering of thoughts about where his relationship with Gregory could go – a daydream if you will. He just didn’t expect that it was a concern for such a young girl, never mind to ask it of him.

“Well,” he couldn’t remember another time that he had been so lost for words, “that’s not really an easy question to answer.” He decided the truth was the best course of action, even if it was a vague truth.

“Do you love my dad?”

Another question that Mycroft didn’t expect, and so again he told the truth. “Of course. I love him very much.” He thought that it should have felt strange to say that out loud for the first time without the man even being present to hear it. “And he loves you this much,” Sophie let go of Mycroft’s hand to stretch them out to her sides as far as she could reach, “so you have to get married.”

Mycroft’s smile turned a little lopsided as he suddenly became shy in front of a four-year-old. “I wish it was that simple, Little Miss. You see, I haven’t told him yet.”

Sophie’s face showed immediately how she was distraught to hear such a thing. “You haven’t told him you want to get married?” She asked incredulously and with volume.

Mycroft leant forward further in hopes to calm her but he had committed himself to telling her the truth and so calming the little one would be a challenge once he had finished doing so. “No. To do that I must first tell him that I love him.” He caught Sophie’s eyes start to water and regretted ever making her even think about crying. He stuttered, trying to say something that would make her feel better. “Maybe, perhaps, if you’d like, you could help me?”

That caught her attention immediately and Mycroft wasn’t sure if he should be pleased with that reaction or mortified that that was the first thing that came to mind.

Sophie scrambled across the other side of the desk for more paper. In her rush, some of the pens she was using earlier fell to the floor. She didn’t seem to notice.

“I can draw some pictures!” She shouted with glee. “Oh, and you could make him a card!” She continued to shout ideas as they came to her, all with a huge grin on her face.

Mycroft decided he was okay with that.


End file.
